Benutzer Diskussion:Shadowsith
Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Grün 7! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 10:19, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) PS:Ich habe dir eben die Infobox auf deiner Seite korregiert, sie wurde nicht richtig angezeigt. Hoffe du hast nichts dagegen. MfG - Cody 10:20, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Auch von mir ein su cuy'gar! Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Für allgemeine Fragen gibt es das FAQ. Dort kannst du fragen stellen, die in kürzester Zeit beantwortet werden. Noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia wünscht CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 11:47, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Fragen Wenn jemand an mich zum Teama Raumschiffe Fragen hat nur zu Fragt Grün 7 14:28, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Noch was: Unterschreibe diene beiträge immer mit vier Tilden "~~~~" um eine Signatur mit Zeitstempel zu erstellen. Gruß A-11 12:55, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) OK Grün 7 14:28, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bilder hochladen/Vermutungen Hallo Grün 7, Es ist schön, dass du dich hier angemeldet hast, und hier auch etwas mitarbeiten willst. Wenn du aber Bilder hochlädst, lad einfach das Bild so gut wie möglich hoch (Qualität und Abmaße), weil man das nachher hier auf die richtige Größe bringen kann. Es ist nicht nötig, das Bild in genau der richtigen Größe hochzuladen, weil man es dann auch noch in anderen Seiten verwenden kann, welche vielleicht eine andere Größe benötigen. Weiter hast du noch geschrieben, dass du die Bewaffnung von Schiffen schätzen kannst. Das ist zwar schön, aber wir wollen hier nur Daten rein schreiben, welche durch eine offizielle Quelle bestätigt sind. Schätzungen sollten deshalb leider nicht durchgeführt werden. Pandora Diskussion 16:04, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) OK sry aber bei manchen Schiffen weis man nicht die Waffen oder die Panzerung (Die eigentlich fast immer Durastahllegirung oder Durastahlpanzerplatten sind) Mfg. Grün 7 17:02, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, wenn man etwas nicht weis, dann bleibt die Stelle eben leer. Und Durastahllegierung ist als Hülle nicht wirklich ausreichend... Das wäre das gleiche wenn ich hingeh und sag: "Mein Auto ist aus einer Kohlenstoff-Stahl-Legierung" gebaut. Ist technisch vollkommen korrekt, aber macht kein Mensch. Da kommt was rein, wenn das etwas besonderes ist. :Also nochmal, wenn man eine Info nicht aus einer offiziellen Quelle hat, bleibt die Stelle einfach leer! Pandora Diskussion 17:07, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja is klar ich halt mich drann aber ich find es gemein das Ben den eintrag über den Mon Calamari MC-75 gelöscht hat obwohl die Daten gestimmt haben ! Grün 7 17:13, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Das Schiff stammt aus einem EaW-Mod und ist nicht offizieller Teil des Star Wars Universiums. --Modgamers 17:20, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Genau, wie sollen die Daten zu einem Schiff stimmen, welches nicht existiert. Pandora Diskussion 17:21, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Is ja ok ich hab mich geirrt bloß schade dass es den MC-75 Kreuzer im echten SW nich gibt. Grün 7 21:04, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bild Kein Problem man muss nur bei der Bildgröße z.B. 250px angeben und in der Vorlage braucht amn nicht das eingeben |Bild=[['''Arvel-crynyd.jpg]]' es reicht wenn man nach '|Bild=''' denn Dateinamen angiebt z.B. Arvel-crynyd.jpg. Das [[Arvel-crynyd.jpg]] brauchst du nur wenn du Bilder in den Text einfügst. Gruß Darth Schorsch 16:05, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke für die Info ;-)MfG Grün 7 16:20, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Battelfront2 Wer Battelfront 2 online spielt kann sich bei mir melden Infobox Wenn du eine Infobox einfügst (wie zum Beispiel die auf deiner Seite, nimm am besten die aus der Vorlagenseite genau so, wie sie ist und trage dann einfach das entsprechende hinter den = ein, sonst funktioniert das nicht. Ich hab das mit dem Fahrzeug bei dir jetzt mal korrigiert, damit du siehst, wie es geht. Pandora Diskussion 22:16, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Diskussion Aus der Diskussion darf nichts gelöscht werden. Wenn sie eine gewisse Größe überschreitet wird das Archiviert, aber nix wird hier rumgelöscht. Pandora Diskussion 17:20, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Sorry das konnt ich ja nich richen man sagt es mir ja erst wenn ich was gemacht habe. Grün 7 17:25, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Du hättest beispielsweise mal die Richtlinien lesen könne, da steht das drin, ist ja wohl nicht zuviel verlangt, isb. da die sowohl in deinem Bergrüßungskasten als auch auf der Portalseite verlinkt sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:48, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Quellen Stop Bitte schreibe nur Informationen in Artikel, die aus offiziellen Quellen hervorgehen, und nicht solche, die du auf irgendwelchen Internetseiten gefunden hast. Das gilt aus und insbesondere für die Namen der Artikel. Es wurden übrigens schon Benutzer für wiederholte Verbreitung von Fanon geperrt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:16, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Er wird aber nochnicht gelöscht oder? Grün 7 15:17, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :W-Wing wird auf jeden Fall gelöscht, L-Wing vermutlich auch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:20, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Naja was solls die jäger gibts zwar aber wenn man nicht weis wie sie heisen was sollte man da eigentlich machen admiral ? Jäger der alten Republik hinschreiben? MfG Grün 7 15:23, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sollange KEIN Artikel schreiben, bis man irgendeinen offiziellen Namen für das Ding hat, das versuchen wir dir nun schon seit Tagen zu verklickern... aber du scheinst das nicht so ganz zu verstehen. --Modgamers 15:28, 4. Mär. 2008 Is ja jetz ok . Trotzdem gleich so zu werden also bitte! Grün 7 18:44, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Naja, "Gleich so" ist auch ein bisschen übertrieben... Am Anfang waren noch alle ganz fröhlich und freundlich, aber als du es einfach immer wieder gemacht hast, sind halt einige etwas gereizter geworden... Pandora Diskussion 14:09, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Links So mein Freund. Links auf Filefront, Fileplanet und Konsorten sind nicht erwünscht. Wir sind hier kein Downloadmirrorprovider. Unterlass das, oder du wirst schon sehn was du davon hast. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:01, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ihr seid ja toll n ableger vom tollen wiki und hier ist nichtmal filefront erlaubt also das ist ja wohl das letzte Grün 7 15:05, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Warum bist du dann hier? 15:06, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Wir sind doch kein Spieletipp- und Modforum. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:08, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) nach BK,nach BK,nach BK, :::Merkst du nicht, dass Links zu inoffiziellen Inhalten unerwünscht sind? Mehrere verschiedene Benutzer ändern es zurück, aber du willst unbedingt deine Meinung durchsetzen, dass das drin sein soll? Lass es dir nochmal gesagt sein, sowas ist unerwünscht, oder wir müssen zur nächsten Bürokratischen Instanz aufbrechen (Sperrantrag), vor allem, wenn man deine vergangenheit hier bedenkt. Ja, du bist nicht vergessen worden... :::Und was meinst du mit Ableger von so nem tollen Wiki? Die Aussage versteh ich nicht ganz. Pandora Diskussion 15:09, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) (Zum letzten Kommentar von Grün) Wir sind kein Ableger von der Wookiepedia, wir haben uns unabhängi entwickelt, sind dann aber eine Kooperation eingegangen. Aber schluss mit der Geschichtsstunde. Wir sind hier KEINE Werbeplattform und das du dich als helfender Samarita der die armen, armen Gamer unterstützen will aufspielst ist unter aller sau. Die leute die du erreiche willst, haben eh genug grips Mods usw. im Netz zu finden, und alle anderen sind ansich noch ni ht alt genug das Spiel eigentlich spielen zu dürfen... so --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:11, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Das mit nicht so alt um es spielen zu dürfen ok ich mach so nen scheiß nichmehr vllt noch anonym aber nicht mehr so lol ich bin auch erst 14 und spiel trotzdem den dreck von Battlefront II xD Grün 7 15:17, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Pandora du kennst vllt hier alle unnötigen Regeln von Jedipedia aber verstehst nichtmal das was ich vorhin gesagt habe das ist echt lol